


Finally, Finally

by Somekindofflower



Series: Come to Me, My Sweetest Friend [4]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somekindofflower/pseuds/Somekindofflower
Summary: Luka and Abby waking up the morning after Neela and Gallant's wedding in I Do (Season 12, Episode 9).





	Finally, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from tumblr, full of giddy idiots in love.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A smile stretches across her face before she’s even fully awake.

Abby’s wearing only her earrings and necklace from Neela’s wedding the night before, but she’s nice and toasty, thanks to the warm body she’s snuggled against. Her head is cradled on Luka’s shoulder, and the long fingers of his hand are tangled with her own as his other arm clutches her waist. Looking up at him, so peaceful, she almost gives into the urge to stroke his face. She shouldn’t wake him, though. He had a long night, and he’s certainly earned a well-deserved rest. She grins to herself at the memory.

Finally, finally, _finally_. Abby had been kicking herself for the past couple of weeks for getting so skittish after they’d slept together and he said that dratted word: “friend”. Luka’s reaction then and his actions afterward proved he hadn’t meant _just_ friends, but she had heard that and immediately seized on it to protect herself, no matter how far it made her heart sink. It didn’t even protect her, anyway, she’d been downright depressed the next few days.

Then, the next time they’d had a shift together, Luka seemed to have decided that, whatever they had said, they _weren’t_ done yet. He’d sought her out for coffee breaks, lunches, offers to drive her home. As she accepted all of it gladly and without protest, he’d gotten bolder and started flirting, increasingly obviously. It’s cheesy to say, but he wooed her this time. As much as the delicious tension that built between them got to her, Abby didn’t mind the wait, not really. It’s nice to have him blatantly show that he wants her. But, last night, well, there’s waiting, and there’s self-combusting, and Abby had been dangerously on the verge of the latter.

Thinking back to the last time she’d woken up like this, she wonders why she isn’t scared this time. There’s something to thank endorphins for. It’s more than that, though. Something has shifted inside her, a vital piece has clicked into place, one she’s been missing for quite some time. Last night had been…well, of course it was satisfying and hot, that’s a given between them, but it was also such a damn _relief_. After all the longing and pining, years of it, it was like coming home at last.

Luka shifts a little and swipes his thumb across the back of her hand, still asleep, and Abby’s heart jolts at the sweetness of it. He hasn’t stopped touching her since they started kissing in his car, except for brief bathroom breaks and to clean up. Maybe she’s losing her notorious independent streak, but there is not a single part of her that wants him to let go. His fingers clench against her waist and she tries to hold back a shiver.

Despite her best efforts to be still, he stirs and wakes.

“Mm, Abby,” he sighs, tightening his hold and leaning in to kiss her before even opening his eyes.

Ah, he’s not even awake and he can still kiss her like THAT. His mouth is curving before he pulls back just enough to look at her, and oh, his smile lights up the room and heats her from the inside out.

“Hi.” She knows she’s grinning back at him like a dope and can’t bring herself to care.

“Good morning. No sneaking out this time?” She bites her lip as he chuckles at her.

“Of course not, it’s my apartment.”

“Do you want me to sneak out?”

“No!” Abby practically yells it before realizing he’s teasing her, and her face flushes hot.

His hand strokes across her cheek and she makes herself meet his eyes, which are full of gentle fondness. Luka makes her melt, and she loves seeing that she can do the same to him.

Abby looks down at his chest, both to avoid his gaze and, well, because she has license to look again.

“Last night was, um…” She breaks off, unable to find a sufficient word.

“Oh, god, _please_ don’t say _nice_ again.”

“What else do you want to hear, that you rocked my world?”

“It wouldn’t hurt.”

Her eyes roll so hard THEY hurt. “Do you really need to hear that to know?”

He grins and bites his lip and she can’t hold back a giggle at how proud of himself he is. She’s _giggling_. She didn’t even think she could do that anymore.

“As long as we’re doing this, no, I don’t.”

“We are. Doing this.”

Her heart pounds nervously, but he releases a deep breath and hugs her, pressing his lips to her hair.

“Because it was so _nice_ , right?”

She would smack him if it didn’t mean she’d have to move. Like he’s not the king of understatement himself.

“Oh my god, you are never letting that go, are you? It WAS nice. As you might expect it would be between two _good friends._ ”

“Okay, okay.” Luka groans, but doesn’t hide the low laugh that rumbles through his chest and reverberates in her own, and they lie there for a blissful minute.

“Are you on today?”

“No, thankfully.” Yesterday had been great, but full, and she got a lot of _something_ last night, but it wasn’t sleep. She lifts her head to look at him. “Are you?”

Luka shakes his head and watches her closely for a moment. He’s waiting for something. Oh, he’s waiting for her to invite him or ask him to leave. Instead of answering, she strokes her fingers across his stomach and feels him inhale sharply.

“Stay?” She asks, hoping it doesn’t sound like she’s pleading.

His eyes crinkle at her and he leans in slowly to give her an almost painfully tender kiss.

“As long as you’ll have me.”

Abby senses he’s talking about more than today, and she relaxes. Burying her face in his chest, she squeezes him tight. When she’d shown up at his place and he’d kissed her, what followed had been so unplanned that she hadn’t known how to react, and neither had he. Four years of repressed need had exploded at once as they collided. Not that it hadn’t also been sweet and caring, Luka’s not capable of otherwise, she doesn’t think, but it hadn’t been premeditated. This time, they’d both had weeks to think about it, to back out if they wanted. This was a choice. For him to choose her in the light of day, it must mean he really wants this, too, and not just for a night.

“I’ve missed you,” he breathes into her ear, running his hand through her hair.

“Me too.” She kisses his chest, and he tugs lightly on her hair to tip her head back, and she hums into his kiss.

A couple minutes later, Luka is trailing his fingers up and down her side as he kisses down her neck, heading toward another round, when he clears his throat and settles his hands on her hips.

“Abby? I…I don’t just mean the past two weeks.”

The past two…oh. He— _oh._ Perhaps she wasn’t alone in all that pining. Well, if he has missed her even a fraction of how she has missed him, this is IT.

Abby scoots up to tip her forehead against his and she gently pecks his mouth before answering.

“Neither do I.”

He beams at her again, closing his eyes, and she can feel his joy like it’s her own. He kisses her quick but deep and then nibbles her bottom lip before pulling her on top of him and hugging her to his chest, tucking his face into her neck.

It hurts for just a moment, to think of how long it had taken them to get back here. But maybe they needed that time to know just how much they wanted this, wanted them.

Then Luka nudges her up to kiss her again, and everything stops hurting. And in reckless defiance of her typical pessimistic, doom-and-gloom outlook, Abby is sure she won’t ever hurt like that again. She’s home.

 

 


End file.
